Rin and Sesshomaru: Afterstories Continue
by TeamHanyou
Summary: Sequel to 'Rin and Sesshomaru: Afterstory' Its taken a little longer than expected, so sorry bout that. Its basically just about Rin moving into the castle, meeting the staff, I do NOT own inuyasha but i do own some characters like all of the staff but Jaken, and Kagome&InuYasha's daughter, I kinda own the names of Sango and Miroku's, and i do own Rin and Sesshomaru's kid. ENJOY;}


_I was thinking about putting chapters in this, but i hate chapters. Its too much effort changing them, so its not a one shot, more like just a big massive story without having to change pages forever. This is the sequel to Rin and Sesshomaru Afterstory. I couldnt think of a good name for it, so bear with me on the current title. I thought calling it something else would confuse people. Im sorry if the way ive layed it out confuses you, but y'know. Life goes on.  
ENJOY ;D _

As we parted the kiss, because i needed breath, he looked at me gave me a soft, tiny, smile. I smiled lovingly at him and felt the urge to ask him,  
"So, what happens now exactly?" He looked at me wholeheartedly.  
"Rin, i love you. Your the very first creature i've ever loved, and it would honor me if you were to become my mate" He responded, still in his emotionless, monotone voice he always used, but i could see the emotion in his eyes, they made me want to lunge myself at him and kiss him passionatly again.. But i guess he wants an answer. Of course, i knew my answer.  
"I love you too Sesshomaru, i always have. First as a guardian, but then it grew into something more... Theres nothing i could ever make me happier than to become your mate and be by your side forever" I answered him with so much love. He smiled again and did something unexpected, he pulled me into a strong, but gentle embrace, and buried his nose in the crook of my neck, and mumbled a "Thankyou Rin" into my neck, sending shivers through my entire body at the feel of his warm breath on my neck.  
I smile and return his embrace, and play with his long silver locks. I've always wanted to do that. I can recall one time when me and Aun stayed up one night and tried to braid his hair in his sleep. He woke up of course and caught me, tickling me to death as a punishment. I dont think he was even asleep.

We broke apart as i thought of the important thing to come... INUYASHA!  
"What ales you Rin?" He asks with lots of concern in his voice  
"We've got a problem Lord Se_" I was interupted with a kiss from my beautiful Lord. We broke apart and he explained:  
"You do not call me Lord anymore Rin, i am your soon to be mate and so we are each others equals" I smiled in response to this, he gave me a look which said 'Continue' so i did.  
"Alright, Sesshomaru, we have to tell InuYasha and Miroku, but im mostly worried about InuYasha's actions!" I heard Sesshomaru chuckle.

"Your chuckling?" I asked, hands on my hips, my eye brow raised and with my foot tapping on the floor waiting for a good enough reason to why he's chuckling at something so serious!  
"I can handle InuYasha Rin" He replied, still chuckling a little bit.  
"You dont understand Sesshomaru! He's a big brother to me, and has been nearly all my life! Him and Miroku were near enough my father's. They are very protective of me, i dont think Miroku will mind much but i dont want to be around when InuYasha finds out.. Ill have a Windscar thrown at me in less than 30 seconds" I said, i swear im hyperventalating just thinking about it.  
He caressed my face in one of his massive hands, and smiled at me lovingly. I touched his hand on my face, holding it there. I closed my eyes savoring his soft touch and the warmth of his clawed hand. I guess now's the time to go and tell everyone. Second gulp.  
"Are you ready?" He asked, knowing what i was contemplating. I smiled and nodded.  
"Yes. Lets do this together" I said, still smiling. He nodded slightly and picked me up bridal style and used his demon speed to run to Kagome's hut, my former home, making me squeel a little and burying my head in his mokomoko, i felt him chuckle. Hmph.  
We finally stopped and he gently placed me down and i tried to walk, but quickly grabbed Sesshomaru's lower arm for balence, he quickly caught me and steadied me on my feet, chuckling again. Whats with the chuckling?! I was about to say something to him about his chuckling but was interupted by a flash of red and silver. Third gulp. Standing in front of me was the fear himself. InuYasha.  
"HEY! SESSHOMARU YOU BASTARD! WAS HE BOTHERING TO YOU RIN?!" Yelled Inuyasha, then right on cue...  
"SIT BOY!" my saviour yelled. Thank you Kagome!  
I heard someone giggle, when Kumi and Sumi ran to stand over each side of InuYasha's twitching, bruised body and giggle in perfect unison:  
"You deserved that Uncle InuYasha!"  
"Why you little!" InuYasha managed out before seeing their mother standing at the door of the hut, a dangerous aura emitting from her, the aura of a protective mother.  
"Little whats InuYasha?" Sango asked, venom in her voice. InuYasha was cowering behind me for protection. I giggled.  
"Eh.. Uh.. Little angels Sango, Yeah.. Angels.. heheh!" InuYasha staggered out. I giggled. Then i heard Kagome yell from inside the hut:  
"Hey, whats everyone doing out there? Dinners going cold! Get in here!" We all obeyed the pregnant priestess and made our way into the hut. InuYasha growled at Sesshomaru as he went to enter, Sesshomaru stopped letting his little brother enter before himself, and i smiled at Sesshomaru in thanks. He nodded slightly, aknowloging my thanks. I was the last to enter, and as soon as i came into sight, i was welcomed with Kaleb hugging my legs. I giggled, smiling down at him and picked him up and returned the hug, he giggled whilst i did this. Sesshomaru looked at me and i swear i saw him smile. Then, he was interupted by Kumi and Sumi staring up at him as he sat down, then the questions begun.  
"Lord Sesshomaru why do you wear a big spikey thing on your shoulder?" Kumi asked. I think. They're identicle!

"It is my armour. It protects me from enemy attacks" Explained Sesshomaru, quite softer than he would to an adult. He must have a soft spot for kids, thats so cute.  
"Lord Sesshomaru can i braid your hair?" Sumi (the sweeter and sensitive of the two actually) asked him hopefully. Oh no, if he says no, oh of course he will! He's not the type to let a little girl braid his hair! Sumi's gonna cry all over the place! And then Kumi will throw a rampage. Thats how it works. Someone picks on Sumi or makes her sad, Kumi protects her by throwing a fit of pranks, and mean comments. Uh oh.  
"Do as you see fit" Oh my gods. Everyone gapsed and turned towards him at that moment. InuYasha laughing like mad. Kagome and Sango 'Aweeeehhhing' loudly and Miroku looking from Kagome and Sango to Sesshomaru. Probably at the new picking up women discovery. He'll try and use it on Sango later no doubt, earning bump on the head from Hirakotsu.  
Sesshomaru, however, was keeping it cool. As he always did. Kami i love him. I cant believe that im to be his mate! My dream is coming true! Oh yeah, i just reminded myself. I have to tell everyone! Sesshomaru looked at me, telling me silently that it was time. I nodded my consent and began.  
"Everyone, i have something to tell all of you" I said, getting everyones attention.  
"What is it Rin? Is everything ok?" Asked Sango, worriedly. I nodded and smiled.  
"Yes everything is absolutely amazing actually, its a good announcement!" I explained, earning a sigh of relief from Sango as she smiled back at me.  
"Well tell us then. We aint got all day" said InuYasha who seems to have recovered from Kagome's command. He went over and sat next to Kagome, arms crossed, eyes closed, one eyebrow down, one up, waiting for my announcement.  
"InuYasha...!" Kagome warned in a low voice that no one was brave enough to ignore.  
"Ok, well, you all know i love you right? And i always will right?" I asked, everyone looked serious now. Nodding their answers to me. I smiled at them.  
"Your going with Lord Sesshomaru arent you?" Kagome asked me smiling her head off at me, a graceful smile. One that makes me feel safe everytime i see it. Everyone looked at Kagome, then at me. Awaiting my confirmation. I smiled, and nodded.  
"Yes. Yes i am, and theres another thing... Lord Sesshomau has asked me to be his... mate" I finally told them. I feel like a massive weight has been lifted from my shoulders. I gulp, then feel someones hand in mine, and when i look up, i see my mate to be, looking at me with no emotion in his face, but lots of emotion in his eyes. He gave me a supportive look. And squeezed my hand lightly, i smiled and looked back towards my family. They will always be my family. Then i heard Kagome and Sango squeel excitedly and jump up and down hugging each other. I smile then laugh along with them. Maybe not as energetic as them though.  
"So your not hurt or angry?" I asked them. Miroku stood and smiled.  
"Of course we arent! Rin this is amazing news. We're all so happy for you" I gave Miroku a hug then. Then Sango and Kagome, then i hear someones voice.  
"Keh. Speak for yourselves. Hmph" It was InuYasha. And he was headed for the door. I broke away from the hug to look at him. But he was already out the door.  
Kagome and Sango came and stood by me when i started to tear up. Ready to cry.  
"Dont worry Rin, he'll get over it" Sango reasured me. Or tried.  
"Yeah, he'll need time, but he's happy for you really, just not this moment in time" Kagome tried. I just nodded and gave a weak, obviously fake, smile. Still crying.  
"I think i should go speak to him" i managed to say, my voice cracking a little bit. I looked over to Sesshomaru, he nodded to me, concern filling his eyes. I smiled at him weakly. And headed for the door. I know where he's gone. The tree of ages. I remember when i was a little girl, and everytime i was angry or sad, or i just needed to let my emotions out, InuYasha would take me here, sit me in his lap or next to him on a branch, high up in the tree, and tell me endless stories about how the tree of ages is here for me, listening. He once told me a story that he and Kagome found each other within the tree. That the tree allowed them to speak one time when Kagome was in her world. It always made me feel better. We always went there. I knew he wouldnt take it well. I understand though. I'd feel the same if he was leaving me. Ever since i came to this village, InuYasha understood me. When i stayed mute all over again for four months non stop, he got me talking within the first month. To him only. I stayed mute to anyone else. InuYasha is like my dad. Or my brother. He's always there for me. And i love him like a father. I always will. He knows me inside and out, and i know him. We have a strong bond, and now he feels it will break. When Sesshomaru stopped his visits, InuYasha was my shoulder to cry on. When iwas attacked at 11 years old by some discusting men, InuYasha saved me, along with everyone else, but he began training i had nightmares, he'd let me in his and kagomes bed where Kagome would stroke my hair until i fell asleep. When i wanted a pet, InuYasha gave me a small rodent kagome called a 'Ferret' i think, he was called Fluffy. When Fluffy died, there was InuYasha again. When i was going through female troubles, and i first started to bleed, and i freaked out thinking i was a plauge, InuYasha was there reasurring me, being mature about it, unlike Miroku who hid from me all the time he said he was "Fearing the female monthly wrath". InuYasha told Kagome, in private, and Kagome and Sango helped me. InuYasha has done so much for me. And i will miss him like mad.  
As i walk upto the sacred tree, i see him engulfed in all the sakura blossoms. I hear him grumble  
"Go away. Go with your new mate and start your cushy new life. We obviously arent good enough for you" That hurt my heart. Bad.  
I climed the tree until i got to him. He'd picked our favourite spot in the tree. The spot where the two branches meet, so you can be opposite on another. We used to play a game called rock, paper, sissors that Kagome had taught us, for hours here. I sat on the branch opposite to him, and stared at him. He was staring away from me. Avoiding my eye contact. Iwas still crying. My tears fell silently. I spoke first.  
"You know i love living here with you all InuYasha. This is my home and it always will be!" I explained, voice quiet, voice cracking.  
"Hmph. You'll just forget us." he said. I shook my head.  
"NO! I'D NEVER FORGET YOU INUYASHA! YOUR LIKE MY FATHER, MY BROTHER, YOUR MY BESTFRIEND! I LOVE YOU AND EVERYONE ELSE SO MUCH AND I ALWAYS WILL! ILL VISIT YOU ALL I PROMISE! HOW COULD I EVER FORGET YOU?! YOUR ALWAYS HERE FOR ME! WHEN I WAS MUTE WHEN I FIRST CAME HERE, YOU GOT ME TALKING TO YOU! BECAUSE I TRUSTED YOU! LIKE I DO NOW, WHEN I STARTED MY CYCLES AND YOU WERE THERE FOR ME AGAIN! EVEN THOUGH THE SITUATION WAS EMBARESSING! WHEN IWANTED A PET, YOU GOT ME FLUFFY, WHEN HE DIED, YOU WERE THERE AGAIN! AND WHEN SESSHOMARU STOPPED HIS VISITS, YOU WERE THERE FOR ME AGAIN! YOU TAUGHT ME HOW TO DEFEND MYSELF! YOU TAUGHT ME THE IMPORTANCE OF LIFE! YOU WERE THERE! WHEN KAEDE DIED AND YOU_" I was interupted my InuYasha hugging me. Stroking my hair, like he and Kagome would do when i was upset as a child. I sobbed into his chest. Gripping his robe of the firerat. I heard his soft voice.  
"Rin, its ok, im sorry. Im sorry, im just gonna miss you is all. I didnt mean to work ya up, im sorry. I know you'll visit, and miss us. We'll miss you too, but you are my little girl. Kagome, Sango and Miroku's too! We all love you. And we want the best for you. Just promise me you love him? And that he loves you? And he'll never harm or betray you" Then, just as i was about to answer, the questions were answered for me.  
"I promise you little brother. I love Rin with all my being. I'd do or give anything for her. I'll die before any harm comes to her" Said a cold, emotionless Sesshomaru, but with lots of emotion in his words, and eyes.  
Inuyasha jumped down from the tree, bringing me with him. He let me down when we got to the ground. Sesshomaru took me by the waist, and held me close. I cuddled into Sesshomaru and smiled at InuYasha. InuYasha looked at us for a moment. Then nodded his blessings with a smile.  
"Thankyou InuYasha" I said.  
"No problem. Now lets go get some Ramen, im starving!" He declared, walking past us with his hands in his sleeves. Same old InuYasha.  
I laughed. This was going to be a great life. I cant wait for it.

Next Day:

This is it. All my bags are packed. Only the stuff i really needed with me, like the bracelet Kaede left me when she died, fluffy's collar me and Sango made from a demons hide,

and some of my favourite kimonos. All packed away in a little bag that Kagome

gave me for my 10th birthday. I love it, even now. As i walk out of the door, i

see everyone lined up. Kagome was sobbing into InuYasha's chest, i felt my eyes

welling up, so i looked away from her and went to Sango, Miroku and the kids

first. Sango was crying, but not as frantically as Kagome. Sango had always been

my mother/Sister/bestfriend. Just like Kagome. She'd taught me so much, the art

of weapon combat and demon slaying, how to make friends, how to tie an obi, how

to ride Kirara, how to handle bullies, all of that, and so much more. I love her

to pieces. I let one tear fall. But thats all. I cant make her and Kagome weep

worse for me. I want them to be happy, which i know they are. "Happy tears"

Kagome had called them once when Sango had her twins.

Sango was the first to hold her arms out to me, i hugged her immediatly,

tightly, as i always did. It was a childish habit i never grew out of. I never

hugged gracefully, like a posh woman did. But i and others liked it that way.

She sobbed a little in my shoulder, but cut it short bravely. She was always the

proud, brave, strong type.

"Ill miss you Rinny, i love you, you'll always be a younger sister and

bestfriend to me" Said Sango softly, voice cracking ever so slightly. I squeezed

her tighter.

"Ill miss you too Sango, and i love you, all of you, and you'll always be my

family, no matter what!" I said, voice cracking completely. Still, i hold back

my sobs. I will not make this harder for myself, or them. Next is Miroku. As i

pull away from Sango, he smiles at me, wisely and seriously. Like he always did

when he knew something was serious. I smiled at him shly, and he pulled me into

a soft hug. I hugged him back, obviously. I always loved Miroku's hugs. They

were reasuring. Wise. Like a monk should be. He was a good monk, just not all

the time. Well, not most of the time really. I still love him though, he's my

big 'bro' as he calls himself, afterall.

"I'll miss you little one" He said, using the incredibly annoying name he'd

call me when i was little. I rolled my eyes as i pulled away.

"Im not a little girl anymore Miroku" I said, smiling at him more. He gave a soft chuckle

and patted me on the head.

"You'll always be our little Rinny" He said, i smiled and nodded in return.

Then, i turned to the kids. I knelt down infront of them, and held our my arms,

they all hugged me immediatly, almost tumbling me over, but i maintained my

balence.

"Do you have to go Aunty Rin?" Kumi and Sumi said in perfect unison, as

always. Ill miss that. I gave a sad giggle and answered with,

"Yes, i do girls. Im going to live with Lord Sesshomaru now, and be happy,

just like Aunty Rin always wanted" Kumi and Sumi pulled away, except Kaleb. I

smiled sadly at him, and kissed the top of his little head.

P"I dont want you to go, Aunty Rin!" Kaleb cried into my shoulder. I stroked

his head, calming him a little bit. He losened his little grip on my kimono.

"I know you dont sweetheart. But remember all those times you and mommy,

daddy or aunty and uncle found Rin crying? About missing someone?" I asked

soothingly. I felt him nodd a yes.

"Well, that someone is here now, and were going to get married, and live

happily ever after" I told him whilst more tears fell. I cant let my voice

break. I have to be strong for him. He finally pulled away to look at me, his

midnight blue eyes puffy and teary.

"So, Aunty Rin wont cry anymore?" He asked me, so innocently, it made my

heart melt. I nodded a no, and pulled him back into a hug, more tears falling.

"No sweetie. Aunty Rin wont cry anymore" I said to him, voice breaking a

little, but he didnt notice. Sango broke out into sobs at that moment. Miroku

smiled reasuringly at me and embraced his wife. When me and Kaleb pulled away

from each other, i stood up, and gently kissed Sumi, Kumi and Kalebs foreheads.

"Look after eachother, ok?" I told them, they nodded a yes to me, Sumi

hugging a sobbing Kumi, and Kaleb weakly smiling at me. I gave them the best

smile i could muster, took a deep breath, and turned towards InuYasha and a now

calm-ish Kagome.

I walked towards them, and looked to Kagome first. Better get the hard part

out of the way first. Me and Kagome hugged eachother for what seemed like

forever. When we finally broke the hug, she looked at me with teary, puffy, red

eyes, and smiled weakly.

"I love you so much Kagome" I said to her

"Thank you so much for everything you've given and done for me, you

practically raised me. And im forever in your debt. Your always going to be my

family, and ill always love you" I continued. Kagome broke out in another

sob/laugh, and smiled at me kindly.

"We love you too Rinny! Your so welcome, and you better visit!" Kagome

managed out before being embraced by InuYasha again, knowing what was coming.

She broke out in more hysteric sobs. InuYasha held out his other arm for me to

enter the embrace, so i did. As i was hugging him and Kagome, he spoke:

"I know i dont say it to ya often Rin, but i love ya too. You'll always be my

little Rinny" He said it in that soft, serious, sincere voice he used in serious

situations. I pulled away and smiled at him, and he ruffled my hair, as he

always did. I pulled his two bangs playfully like i also always did. And we

laughed. When i turned to leave, Kagome stopped me with a sharp, loud gasp. I

turned to her quickly and looked at her confusingly.

"InuYasha and i forgot something!" She explained quickly, still crying. She

sniffled and wiped away the river of tears gushing from her two chocolate brown

eyes. InuYasha made an "AH" sound and reached into his kimono. He took out a

pretty old, scratched looking golden, heart shaped pendent. He handed it to

Kagome, who walked towards me and held it out to me.

"InuYasha and i wanted you to have this. In the world i came from, there are

these machines called Photo Booths, and one day me and inuyasha got out pictures

taken in one, accidentally. But i thought to put it in a locket, it opens at the

sides, where the cracks are, and inside is a reminder of us, where we will be

with you always. If you ever miss us, you can see us" She explained, i took the

pendent and opened it up, and saw something funny and beautiful, it made me gasp

and grin from ear to ear. It was a picture of Kagome and InuYasha, each on

either side of the heart shaped pendent, and they looked like they were argueing

with each other. I loved seeing them argue, it most most normal. They'd have

petty arguements, which ended up in 'SITS' from Kagome, and that would remain in

a 'KAGOME WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!' from InuYasha, then after all the

argueing, they'd cuddle together and kiss eachother repeatedly. This made the

kids 'EWWWW' but i loved it. It was true love, and i enjoyed witnessing it.

They're perfect for eachother, like fire and rain.

"Thankyou so much guys! I love you all so much, ill never take it off, i

swear" I said, letting my tears fully flow. I bowed to them all, and they all

waved and smiled at me reasurringly. They could tell i was nervous about meeting

all the lords and demons from Sesshomaru's palace. But as long as i have their

support, and Sesshomaru's ill be fine.

"Are you ready, Rin?" Sesshomaru's cold, but soft voice asked me. I turned to

him and smiled.

"Yes, thankyou for waiting" I said, bowing my head slightly in respect. I

gave one final wave before being picked up in Lord Sesshomaru's strong arms, and

being taken into an unfarmilliar meadow. When he let me down, i had to grab onto

his arm for balence. Mental note to self, demon speed makes you dizzy Rin.

"Are you still upset?" He asked, whilst looking at me with a stoic

expression, but a concerned and sympathetic look in his eyes. I nodded a no.

"No im not upset, ill miss them, thats all" I explaind giving him a kind

smile.

"We will visit" He said, this made me happier. I went to hug him, but he

dissapeared, and i felt his hands go over my eyes.

"I have a surprise for you, Rin" He whispered, sending shivers down my body.

"Oh really? What is it?" I asked eagerly, giggling a litte. I heard him

chuckle slightly, and we began to move. I grabed onto his arms for guidance, his

hands still over my eyes, my back against his body, completely confused at where

we were going, until we stopped. I felt his hands move from my eyes.

"Open" He simply said. As i opened my eyes, i saw something that made my

heart sing.

"AUN!" I yelled whilst running towards my giant bestfriends.

The two headed dragon looked up at me and immediatly started running towards me until i was on the ground, with two giant heads nuzzling me. I laughed my head off at this, and stoked their manes. I wrapped my arms around their necks and they pulled me to my feet where i propperly hugged them, they hugged me back and made a moaning sound. A "We missed you" sound. I smilled and said:

"I missed you guys too" I pulled apart and looked at Sesshomaru, who was walking towards us, i smiled at him.

"Thankyou so much for this Sesshomaru" I said, bowing my head slightly.

"I knew it would make you happy" He said whilst lifting me up and placing me on Aun. I smiled at him, blushing slightly, and took Aun's reins. Sesshomaru touched my cheeck softly and smiled ever so slightly at me.

"Are you ready to go to your new home Rin?" Sesshomaru asked me. I was still a little nervous, but i was excited too.

"Yes" i said, a little nervously. He gave me a questioning look.

"Im just alittle nervous of what the other demons and lords will think of the Great Dog Demon, Lord Sesshomaru of the West with a human mate" I explained sighing a little, i couldnt lie to him. He nudged my chin up gently, and i looked him in the eyes resistantly.

"No one will dishonor your name or hurt your feelings Rin. I wont allow such things. Even if they do, you will have a higher status than any of them, you could easily over power them. They do not matter. I love you and you love me, and thats all what matters" He said. Still in his usual cold voice, but with softer eyes. I smiled and nodded.

"Your right, but i could never over power anyone. You know that. I will try my best to get them to like me. But as you said, it wont matter if they dont, i have you" I said, earning a small smile and chuckle from Sesshomaru. He leaned over and brushed his lips against mine before taking to the skies. Aun followed imediatly. Still obedient as ever i see. I've missed this so much. But someone was missing. Someone important.

"Sesshomaru, may i ask, where is Jaken?" I asked curiously.

"He is running around frantically awaiting your arrival. He is very excited. He has missed you Rin" He explained, and i ruined the moment by yelling a victorious:

"HA! I knew it. That old toad loves me!" Aun made an ammused sound, and Sesshomaru made an amused:  
"Hm" whilst smiling a little. Its getting dark, so i lie down on Aun and lean my head against their heads, and prepare to nod off into a deep, long awaited sleep. I feel something being draped over me, and its fluffy, and warm. I suddenly feel myself being lifted and embraced into someone warm who smelled beautiful.

I open my eyes, and see my gorgeous mate to be, holding me, with his mokomoko wrapped around me and him. I sigh happily as he kissed my forehead, and nuzzle his neck, taking in his amazing smell. I put my arms around his neck and cuddle upto my future husband/mate. Before i nodd off, i mumble:

"I love You Sesshomaru" Into his neck. He gripped me tighter, still gently though, and replied to me with a very sincere:  
"I love you too, my beautiful Rin"

This is going to be a great life. A life with him. I love him more than anything. And now i have him. After years of waiting, and all my dreams are coming true at once. I just have to face, his family.

**Time skip - 3 days later, At the Palace, in the West -**

"Wow, its so... Big" I say to Sesshomaru. He smiles slightly and i playfully nudge him, not moving him at all, and pouted.

"You know what i mean! I mean its way bigger than i remember it" I explained. He led me to the gates where we were greeted by the guards, big massive Taiyoukai's with swords bigger than me in width. I dont get the feeling they want to be friends. As he let me inside the palace, i got very strange looks from the staff and visiting lords and lady's of the palace. I just stayed close to Sesshomaru, our arms still linked, and bowed to the passer by's when needed. Or when i felt like it would be rude not to. Sesshomaru had informed me that i did not have to do such things to those with a lower status than mine, but i just told him i had to show respect, it had nothing to do with status'. As the giant doors open, we were greeted by an old Youkai, she looked like a servant.

"Lord Sesshomaru, how was your trip?" She looked old, but wise and quite pretty. Sesshomaru nodded to her, and bowed his head slightly. He obviously respected her enough to bow to her. I found this adorable. So i smiled. Her eyes found her way to me, and she smiled aswell.

"And might this be the beautiful woman you told me about Lord Sesshomaru?" She asked, i gulped. He told her about? He's obviously close to her then. Then it clicked, she's Maya. The head maid. She was also Sesshomaru's nanny when he was younger. He told me she was like a second grandmother to him. And that she was very kind and sweet. I hope she'll be nice to me, by the way she's smiling at me, i think she'll be my first new friend. I smiled and bowed to her.

"Hello, i am Rin" i said shyly. She laughed a sweet little laugh.

"No need to bow to me dear, i know of the situation, you are to be my new Lady, am i right?" She asked, grinning from ear to ear. I blushed at this and noded slowly.

"Um.. Yes, i am" I moved behind Sesshomaru just a little more, and he gave my hand an invisible to others gentle squeeze. I relaxed a little, but was still quite shy.

"No need to be shy my dear, i will be your friend here, as will the others if you are ok with it. I am Maya, the head maid" She told me gently. I steped forward alittle bit, showing a bit more bravery towards this kind stranger. I smiled.

"I would love for you and the others to be my friend, thank you so much" I said, smiling energeticly. Like i always did, once i got past the shy stage that is.

"Thats wonderful. My Lord, i must finish my work, am i correct in thinking that your chambers shall become her chambers aswell?" She asked curiously, still sweetly though. Everything about this woman was sweet. She had white hair, like Sesshomaru's, but with less silver tint, and had beautiful blue eyes. She did look old, she crouched a little and had wrinkles, but she had lots of wiseness and age in her eyes and the way she moved. She wasnt full demon, i know that much. My Lord told me she was quater demon. This makes no difference to me, though. She seems lovely, and is now officially my first friend.

"You are correct. Is that alright with you Lady Rin?" He asked me. It felt strange hearing him say my name in such formalities. But i just smiled and went along with it. I suppose i'll have to get used to it.

"It is my Lord" I answered, shyly again. Although, im looking forward to sleeping beside him at night and waking with him at dawn. I've wanted it for so long.

"Then, if i may, i shall be on my way. Make sure to introduce her to my daughters, my Lord" Maya said bowing and winking at me, i waved her goodbye and smiled, and in a second, she had gone and we were walking again.

"She seems lovely" I said aloud, not realising i had. But oh well.

"She is" Sesshomaru replied, his eyes closed, his mouth slightly curved into a smile. We walked into a room which looked as amazing as the last. This is the kitchen, i think. I can smell wonderful things, so im assuming. As we walked in i saw a bunch of staff. Some full blooded demons, others hanyou, others quater. All beautiful and seemed to be having the time of their lives. They all casted their eyes upon me and Sesshomaru. And bowed in respect.

"Welcome home My Lord" they all said in unison. He nodded to aknowledge them, and spoke:

"This is Lady Rin. My soon to be mate and soon to be Lady of the West. I have no doubt you will help her become farmilliar around the castle and be kind to her, and show her the same respect as you would me" He said, coldly but gently. I could tell he cared about these people. He was nice like that, deep down.

"Of course we will Lord Sesshomaru, when arent we?" One girl said. I took one look at her and gasped. She was so cute! She was a cat demon, which was ironic. I never knew dogs to get along with cats. She had dark purple hair, including her huge cat ears, flopping down the sides of her head, and her eyes were golden. She was about my height, and looked quite strong. She looked like a fool blooded demon.

"Hmph. The princess of the East?" Another cat demon said. She looks like the first cat demon, but has red eyes, i immediatly knew she was the first cat demons twin. I wonder if their Maya's daughters.

"Thats not fair! She deserved it. Only i call Jaken Snot Rocket. Its trade marked! I warned her!" The first cat demon replied putting her hands on her hips with a "Hmph" I giggled at this and everyone turned to look at me. I stopped giggling imediatly. Then the second Cat demon approached me and bowed, then held her hand out to me.

"Im sorry bout that my Lady, im Esmerelda. Esme for short, im one of the maids. Im assuming you've already met my mother, Maya? I can smell her on you" She said sweetly whilst smiling. I shyly took her hand and shaked it gently.

"Im Rin, pleased to meet you" I said smiling. She nodded and smiled back. She angrily looked at her sister, one eyebrow raised, and nudged her. Her sister snapped back to reality and bowed to me too, smiling a toothy grin. She had very sharp fangs. I best not make her angry.. Ever.

"And im her sister Tamara, Tam for short" She said winking at me.

"Hello" I said to her, smiling back.

"They're twins" another demon, male this time, added. I giggled, putting my hand to my mouth. I was about to break out in hysterics when Tamara very loudly said:

"Well never? Really?! I was wondering why we looked so alike. For a asecond there i thought i was looking into a walking mirror. DUH!"

"Hey i was just clarifying it for her! Just incase she didnt know" He argued back to her, walking over to me. He bowed and took my hand, and shook it gently.

"Fucking idiot" Tamara mumbled, making me giggle again.

"Tye at your service my Lady, im the co-cook" He said, smiling with his eyes closed.

"Ah, so your responsible for creating whatever smells so good in here?" I said, trying to lighten the mood. He smiled and nodded, releasing my hand.

"Yep. The head cook barely does the work. She just takes the credit" He whispered the last part to me whilst winking. I giggled. Then someone slapped his head, leaving a bored expression on his face.

"Excuse me, slacker?!" A small woman, just taller than me, said standing behind him. I giggled more. Along with everyone else. The woman was a wolf demon. She had large wolf ears on top of her head, and what looked like a tail coming from the side of her pants. She was very pretty. She had light brown hair, along with her ears, but the tip of her ears held a dash of white, same as her tail. It held a dash of white at the end of it. I felt the urge to touch it. But fought the incredibly strong urge.

"Didnt have to be so violent Katsa" Tye said, boredness in his voice, angering her more.

"BUSTED" a small child who emerged from beside me yelled, laughing. I jumped slightly, but then looked at how cute this little boy was! He was only small, looked about Kumi and Sumi's age. He was a fox demon it looked like. Or was he? Because he had a hint of dog demon in him too. He didnt look much like shippo. He had blonde hair, with little blonde dog ears, and had very intruiqing but gorgeous eyes. One was dark blue, and the other was lime green. He seemed quite troublesome and boistrous.

"JAYJAY! Dont run off like that!" another girl yelled, behind me. Panting, tiredly. She looked like the little boy, but had violet eyes and long jet black hair. She too looked half fox and dog demon. She immediatly stiffened and bowed low when she saw Sesshomaru. I smiled gently at her.

"Rise, Rayn" Sesshomaru said. She immediatly did as she was told. And came to me when i held out my hand and took it in her own, she seemed as shy as me.

"Hello Rayn, im Rin, pleased to meet you" I said happily. I was getting more comfertable around these friendly strangers. Im enjoying meeting everyone. Rayn smiled at me, and bowed her head slightly.

"My Lady, your the one Master Jaken has been panicking about" She said gently, smiling and giggling slightly.

"Ohh, he has? I've missed him very much, but his yelling is something i have not missed" I said, earning a laugh from eveyone in the room, and even a small chuckle from Sesshomaru, only i could hear. I let go of Rayn's hand and she went besides the little boy and urged him towards me.

"JayJay, bow to our Lady" She said sharply. He looked up at me with mischeif in his eyes, then took my hand and kissed it, leaving me blushing my face off.

"Nice to meet ya tuts, the names JayJay, i got my first fang last week" He said winking at me. Then i heard someone laugh. Another man besides Tye and JayJay.

"Nice one little man! But better let the man take over" The man said. I pulled my hand away slowly. Still blushing. Then, my hand was taken again, my other hand this time, and kissed again. By another blonde demon, he looked human mostly, but he was a dog demon. He talked with a very relaxed voice. He looked like a noble. Definatly not staff. Is this the one Sesshomaru was tellingme about? His close friend, the womanizer? Oh dear. This sent me into a blushing frenzie. Again.

"My Lady" he said, giving me back my hand when he hear a low growl from Sesshomaru. Speaking of the very quiet Sesshomaru, he stepped infront of me. And i gulped.

"Master Kaeo, i would advise you to end your womanizing on this particular woman, right away" Sesshomaru warned, making Master Kaeo laugh.

"Missed you too, Sesshy" He said. Earning a small but playful growl from Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru turned to

"I will leave you all to your break. Thankyou for being kind to Lady Rin. Master Kaeo, i shall see you at dinner." He said, nodding in thanks. They all bowed to us and said farewell.

We walked out of the kitchen and went up the stairs, to be greeted by a very green, farmilliar face. I smiled so much and ran to the little green man i know as:

"MASTER JAKEN!" I said, scooping him up in my arms and hugging. I think im suffocating him. But oh well, we'll just resurect him with Tenseiga if i kill him.

"L...ET ME... GO! HOW...DARE...YOU...WOMAN!" He said, squirming, i put him down to allow him to breathe. Then he looked at me and finally realised who i was.

"RIN!" He exclaimed. Happily for once. I smiled and cried a little.

"Hi there" I said, little tears forming in my eyes. I knelt down and hugged him again, this time gentle enough for him to patt my head in return. Grumpy old toad. I love im so much.

"Missed you too Master Jaken" I said getting back up and wiping my small tears away.

"I have prepared you with kimono's in Lord Sesshomaru's.. Well both of your chambers" He said, bowing respectfully.

"Thankyou Jaken. That is all" Sesshomaru said, nodding his head slightly. Jaken scrambled off after a thousand yes Mi'Lord's. I giggled.

Me and Sesshomaru walked into his... well, our chambers and i gasped at the sight. It was beautiful. The walls were white with red beams, and yellow swirly patterns painted on. All of Sesshomaru's favourite colours. But the best part wasnt the room itself. It was the view! I ran straight towards the window to hog it all up. Sakura tree's. EVERYWHERE. The full moon looked so close, i had to fight the urge to try and touch it. There was a lake, a clear lake, with a stone bridge. And every colour flower imaginable. I loved it.

"You like the garden then?" Sesshomaru asked, coming up to stand behind me. I almost forgot he was here. I was speechless, so i just nodded and smiled excitedly.

"I knew you would" He stated confidently. He knows me so well, even after all this time. I felt his arm go around my waist, so i leaned into him, resting my head under his chin, him resting his chin on top of my head. It was a comfertable position. It was an amazing moment that i wanted to last forever. Then a though came into my head. A depressing thought. I turned to face Sesshomaru. My eyes to the floor.

"Sesshomaru, what if we cannot be together forever?" I said, looking upto his confused face.

"Im a human. Ill age, wither and die" I said depressingly. He chuckled and i looked at him, partially hurt, partially shocked but mostly angry.

"Rin, when i mark you, your aging will stop. You will be, i suppose, one tiny bit demon" He explained, i got excited over this. Very excited, i smiled wildly, and hugged him tight. He returned my hug, a little gentler than mine though.

"That makes me so happy, though i bet i sounded foolish" I mumbled into his chest, though he just stroked my hair and said:

"You did not. I was waiting for you to ask" I giggled softly. Then a knock on the door was heard.

"Enter" Sesshomaru's cold voice commanded. Rayn came in, bowing.

"Dinner is ready My Lord and Lady" She said, shyly. I smiled at her softly. I always seem to when i see this girl. She's so frail and small, like me.

"We shall be there shortly Rayn. Thankyou, you may leave now" She bowed again, blushing at the sight of me and Sesshomaru still in an embrace, and left.

"I like her, she's very... Sweet, frail and shy, similar to me" I said, leaning my head against his chest again.

"She is shy, but she is a surprisingly deadly fighter" Sesshomaru shared with me. I looked up at him shocked.

"When her brother is in danger, her true demon form comes out, and even i cannot order her to stop" He explained.

"Thats so sweet" I said softly. He now looked confused.

"The love between siblings is sweet" I said to him. He still looked confused.

"I would not know such a thing" he said and closed his eyes stubbornly. I untangled myself from him and huffed at him.

"You dont mean that. If InuYasha needed your help, you would give it to him and you know it. Hmph" I said, pouting. I felt a hand gently grasp my chin and face me towards the handsome face of my mate to be. Then a pair of warm, soft lips were pressed to mine in a sweet, but short kiss. Well more of a peck really.

"Whatever you say" Sesshomaru said, then walked towards the door.

"I will see you in the dining room when you have gotten ready. I love you Rin" He said. I love hearing him say that.

"See you there, Love you too" I replied, and earned a side glance from him then he left.

I picked a kimono out of the ones that were layed out on the bed for me. I decided to go for the less elegant one. A simple white one with some pink Sakura petals on. Its my new favourite. I put the rest of the kimono's in the wardrobe, put on the necklace Kagome and InuYasha gave to me, put on Kaede's bracelet and combed my hair with the comb Sango, Miroku and the children gave me for my 10th birthday and left for the dining room. It was easy to find, seeing as i heard Esme and Tam argueing. I entered the room and was shocked to see everyone at the table. Even the staff. I liked this. Come to think of it, im sure Sesshomaru had mentioned to me that he allows the staff to eat with him, because he is ammused at their conversations and biccering, and they're like a family. I smiled at the sight, but then the smile went away when JayJay decided to try and wolf whistle at me and yell:

"Heeyyyy Tuts is here! About time. Lookin' good Tuts!" I went pink as everyone turned to look at me. Everyone but Sesshomaru gasped at me for some reason. I walked towards the table and sat down where Esme told me too. I was at the side of Sesshomaru, who was at the head of the table, sat accross from Master Kaeo and on the other side of me sat Katsa. The creator of the delicious smelling and looking food which was layed out infront of me. We all said 'Good Evening' to each other in unison and started to eat. JayJay, Kaeo and Sesshomaru were talking, Kaeo talking mostly, Rayn was trying to control her brother, Maya was trying to calm the biccering going on between Tam and Jaken whilst Esme was talking to Kye, so that just left me and Katsa. I turned to her and smiled at her and said:

"Hello, Katsa" She smiled back at me and replied with a:

"Good to meet you officially Lady Rin" She winked at me.

"Please, you can call me Rin. To be honest, im not all that used to the formalities yet" I said, giggling nervously.

"Well, if it makes you feel more comfertable, sure. So, how do you like the castle so far?" She asked, with a friendly tone whilst taking a bite of her food.

"It's wonderful. I love the garden" I said smiling, also taking a bite of my food. It was gorgeous.

"This is amazing" I complimented her. It really was. It was sour, but not too sour, but sweet aswell. A perfect combination. My compliment seemed to make her light up more.

"Thank you so much. A little appriciation for once. I like you" She said, winking at me, once again. I giggled and motioned over to Kye.

"Kye takes all the credit huh?" I said playfully, making Katsa laugh, whilst making Kye pout, i laughed at his childish response.

"HEY!" He said, stuffing his face with embaressment. I smiled at him reasuringly, and he blushed.

"Hey Tutts! Have you met the Lords mom yet?" JayJay asked me loudly, using my now nickname. I blushed everytime he called me "tutts". Oh help me.

"Oh.. Erm.. Once when i was young, but not since then no. I owe her my life though, she saved me" I said, earning a gasp and complete silence from everyone in the room but Jaken who was still rambling on about how rude Tam was being to him.

"Silence Jaken" Sesshomaru ordered, continueing with his food.

"She saved your life?!" Master Kaeo asked me, wide eyed. I nodded.

"Y-yes, she brought my sould back from the nether world" I replied shyly, alittle worried about the response.

"Really?! But why?!" JayJay said before Kaeo could ask first.

"I dont really know why..." I looked to Sesshomaru, asking him for an answer with my eyes. Everyone's gaze turned to him. And He looked up, his eyes closed, his stoic expression still remaining.

"My Mother thought that by killing Rin, it would teach me compassion. Which it did. But seeing that i had become saddened by Rin's death, she used her moonstone to return Rin's soul back into her body, therefore, bringing Rin back to life" He explained, rather better than i ever could. I smiled. And all the girls 'Awwwwwweh'd', i giggled but blushed and the male demons just continued to stare at Sesshomaru like he had transformed into a kitten smaller than Kirara.

"Are you going to continue to stare at me in such a manor, gentlemen?" Sesshomaru calmly asked, his eyes still closed.

"Na. Im over it now. Hey Kye, how come's you ate my cookies the other day?!" JayJay asked, a little angry, which made him look even cuter! Kye eventually snapped out of his trance and blushed in embaressment.

"I did no such thing" He said, turning his head away from JayJay, his nose in the air.

"LIAR" JayJay yelled, making me jump alittle.

"JayJay, be polite" Rayn calmly but shyly told her little brother. JayJay immediatly looked at her and obeyed, bowing his head.

"Sorry sister" He said sadly. Rayn just placed her hand under his chin and met his gaze and smiled a bright, cheery smile.

"It is alright, i forgive you" Rayn sweetly replied, making her brother smile and eat his food, whilst starting a new conversation with Master Kaeo about chatting to women.

"Oh and Kye" Rayn said sweetly.

"Y-yeah?" Kye replied, shaking slightly, voice shaky and afraid.

"If you ever take my little brothers food again without asking him, i will force you to eat stones. Do you understand?" Rayn said, still calmly and sweetly, but her aura was scarier than Sesshomaru's at that moment. The girls started laughing at Kye's very scared face. The night was good. After we had all finished talking, laughing, joking, eating, we all went to bed. Everyone was about to clean up the dishes and stuff, but i felt horrible so i stayed back and helped. Everyone was gawking at me as if i suddenly turned as green as jaken. I just smiled and carried on with collecting plates and taking them to Katsa who was washing up. I offered to dry, so she let me, and Kye put them away. He almost dropped one, which made me giggle. Even Sesshomaru helped, which made Jaken faint. Rayn was trying to cool him down by fanning him with a cloth. She was so sweet. JayJay was doing the floors with Kaeo, and everyone else were getting the rooms ready. I enjoyed helping. It made me feel useful and appriciated.

When we were all finished and everything was clean, we all went back to our rooms. Tam fell asleep, so Kaeo took her back to her room. It was adorable. I think they have a secret crush for each other. I giggled at this and waved them goodbye. Me and Sesshomaru got changed into our sleeping kimono's and went to sleep. We both faced the same way, his arm around me, securly but gently. I tried to sleep, but i couldnt. I was too happy to sleep. This is everything i've ever wanted. I looked to Sesshomaru, who's grip losend and face didnt relax. It was funny to see him sleep with the same stoic expression. It made me smile. I carefully untangled his arm from around me and placed it besides himself, and slipped out of the bed. I decided to take a walk in the beautiful garden that we have a direct view of. I went downstairs and found my way out. I saw Aun sleeping in his little fortress. It was like a shack, but better quality. Im glad he wasnt caged.

I walked towards the biggest Sakura tree, and saw that one of its branches had stretched out over the clear pond with the colourful koi swimming in it. I decided to climp to that branch and sit on it, observing the koi from above. It was peaceful. Though, i almost jumped out of my skin when i heard his cold, yet soft voice call out to me.

"You were not able to sleep, correct?" I blushed and turned towards him. He had climbed up the tree and was now sitting beside me. I smiled at him and embraced him. He returned my embrace, which made my stomach erupt in butterflies. I loved it.

"Correct. Im sorry, you didnt worry did you?" I asked into his chest. He stroked my hair gently. Another thing i loved.

"It is alright. I could smell your scent near here. This is where i come at night when i become restless aswell. It seems i have someone to accompany me now" He replied, voice deep and manly, as it always is. Its gorgeous. I gave a short, soft chuckle.

"I suppose you do, im happy to do it Sesshomaru" I replied sweetly. I burried my head into his robes, and drifted off into a sweet slumber. Then, i heard his voice right before sleep took over me.

"Goodnight, my Rin. I love you" Then sleep consumed my body, mind and ableness to reply. But he knows. And i'll show him. Everyday we're together. Forever.

**1 month later - After the Mating Ceremony/Wedding -**

Its finally happened. After waiting and planning for what seemed like forever. I have become, the Lady of the West, but more importantly, Sesshomaru's mate/wife. He calls it Mate, i call it Wife. But i dont care what we call it. Im his and he is mine! At last. The ceremony was truly beautiful. We had it outdoors. In our favourite place. The garden that me and Sesshomaru claimed to be 'our spot' under 'our Sakura tree' with the sun shining, the petals falling slightly as a soft warm summer breeze passed through them.

The atmosphere was amazingly kind and gentle. I got a few nasty looks from other lords daughters, but the lords were very kind. I was congratulated every 5 minutes, though i didnt mind. I loved that the day was all about mine and Sesshomaru's love. He looked so handsome, too. He wore his usual clothes, but he wore a long, white, cape like robe with red flowers and honeycombs on it. Much like his kimono.

I wore a gorgeous Kimono which was pure white, but with a few little silver and light blue swirly, flowery patterns on the very bottom of the kimono. With a red obi. It was gorgeous. I loved it. As i walked towards Sesshomaru in it, his face sort of lit up. Then as i got to him, InuYasha made a comment like:

"You better be good to her Sesshomaru, or i'll kill ya" This made me laugh. I hugged InuYasha and he went to stand with Kagome. Her baby was due in 3 more months. It was very exciting.

Now, me and Sesshomaru are sat in our room. Im sat in his lap, cuddling into his chest. We're sitting on the window cill, him holding me firmly to prevent me from falling. Looking at the moon and the stars, i feel safe. I love it. I love him. I love my new life. Though, im quite worried of something. The last ritual of the ceremony. The actual... Erm... Mating. I've never done it, obviously. So in other words, he's going to be my first. No ones ever seen me naked before. Miroku's tried. Whilst i was in the hot springs with Kagome and Sango that is. He got mean slap from Sango and a thump from InuYasha too, and as for me, i put snakes in his bed. Dont ask where i got the snakes from. Seriously.

Anyway, what if Sesshomaru has done it? What if he compares me?! What if im not satisfactory in that department? I dont want to dissapoint him.

"Something is troubling you Rin" Sesshomaru's relaxed but still deep, calm voice stated to me. I sighed.

"Its nothing Sesshomaru" I lied. But he knows me better than that. Im a fool to think i can get anything past him.

"You are worried about mating. Are you not?" He asked. I blushed. Though he cant tell, its fair dark in here. I sighed in defeat.

"A little bit" I answered, truthfully. He stroked my hair. I love it when he does that.

"There is no need to be embaressed. I too am a little bit nervous" He admitted, saying the last bit reluctantly. My eyes widened. I was shocked.

"What would you have to be nervous about?" I asked him. Still cuddling into his chest, becoming more relaxed as he stroked my hair.

"It would be a new experience for me" He replied. I was both shocked, but relieved at this. Atleast this way, he cant compare me to anyone else.

"That's a relief. This way i cannot be compared" I giggled to him. He chuckled.

"Why would i need to compare you to any other woman?" He simple said. This made me happy. Im the only woman he thinks about. Likewise. He is the only man i ever see myself with. I turned to face him. I moved my hands to the back of his neck, and pulled him into a kiss. This was my way of saying im ready. No doubts. No regrets. Just love. Need. And trust.

His hand rested on my upper back, between my shoulders, and pulled me closer, deepening the kiss. Then, in a flash, i was lying down on something soft. It was our bed. I smiled to myself, and we broke apart. He was leaning over me, looking beautiful.

"Are you sure? I will wait for you as long as you want me to" He said to me, softly. Kindly. This made me love him more.

"As long as im with you, im completely sure. Forever and always" I softly replied to him, blushing slightly. He leaned down and kissed me again.

Then, the candle went out, and we shared a night of love, need, trust and complete faith. I wasnt worried at all. I had no regrets or doubts. I just completely trusted him. As he did me. And we confirmed our love. We were now, officially mates. And i loved being able to say i was truly Lord Sesshomaru's mate. When we were trying to sleep, cuddling, covered with the sheets. I knew what was coming next. The painful part.

"Are you sure?" He asked me once again. I nodded and braced myself. He kissed my neck and slowly bit down between my neck and shoulder. I winced at first, tightening my grip on his robes and hair, without hurting him. Then, after a few seconds, the pain fully went away, and only more love washed over me. I felt truly his now. He pulled his fangs out of my skin and kissed the wound. I nuzzled my head into his neck and took in his amazing smell.

"You are truly mine now. And i yours" He said. I smiled and asked:

"Is it suposed to make me feel suddently sleepy?" He chuckled a little.

"Yes. That is normal. Good night, mate. I love you" he replied. I smiled and nuzzled his neck once more, before going to sleep. Just before sleep took over me, i gathered the energy to answer with a simple:

"Ilove you too. Forever"

**2 Years later -**

"Push Rin, one more!" Sango said. I cant bear it. Its killing me! I feel like im being slowly torn in two!

"You can do it Rin! Your doing great" Kagome, who was sitting besides me holding my hand and wiping my face with a cold wet cloth occasionally, said. I was breathing heavily and in lots of pain. It was horrible. But i know that its all worth it.

"You can do it Aunty Rin!" A little girl with long white hair, dog ears and one golden eye and the other chocolate brown said to me whilst stroking my hair. It was none other than sweet little Lilly. Lilly is InuYasha and Kagome's daughter. She looks like her father, but has her mothers attitude.

"Just one more Rin!" Sango said again, so i gathered all the strength i had left, and used it all towards one final, massive push. After that, all the pain went away and i heard the most wonderful sound ever. A babies first cry. Not just anyones, mine. Mine and Sesshomaru's baby. After months of waiting and preparing. Our baby was finally here.

After Kagome and Sango had finished bathing and dressing the tiny baby, they gave the baby to my awaiting arms, and my breath was taken away.

"Its a girl, Rin. Isnt she just perfect?!" Kagome said inbetween sobs. I smiled at her, my eyes not leaving my little girl.

"Thank you all so much for helping me give birth to this little princess" I said softly, crying myself. I felt a small tug at my arm. I looked down to see Lilly, looking at me with a pleading face. I smiled and held my free arm out to her, wrapped my arm around her, and let her sit with me whilst we all observed my new daughter.

"She's so cute" Sango added, also sobbing with Kagome. I smiled and nodded, not speaking in fear of releasing a river of sobbs and tears.

"She's so small!" Lilly said in awe. I smiled and rested my chin on her head. Careful not to squish her little dog ears in the process. My eyes still not leaving my little girls face. She had her fathers white hair, and one blue magenta stripe on each of her cheeks just under her eyes. She looked up at me, and i melted. Her eyes were Chocolate brown, like mine, and she had the moon marking on her forehead just like her father and me.

Suddenly, the peace was disturbed by a knock on the door.

"Can we come in now! We're dyin' out here!" InuYasha yelled from outside of the room. I laughed.

"Yes, please come in! Everyone!" I said, so much excitement and pride in my voice. Everyone came in at once and imediatly gathered round me. I smiled at them all, then lastly, someone lyed besides me. My beautiful, handsome, proud looking mate. I smiled at him as he kissed my forehead, and shifted me to put his arm around us.

"Look at our daughter Sesshomaru" I told him, i handed her to him, he took her carefully, with one arm. Then he surprised everyone when he smiled. I cried a little at the scene. So did most of the girls. Tam was holding her sister and Kye on either side of her whilst they sobbed into her shoulders with a board look on her face. Though, she winked at me.

I laughed at Kye's show of emotion. It was sweet for a man to cry i think.

"She's so beautiful Rin!" Esme said inbetween sobs.

"Yeah, congratu...la..tions Rin!" Kye said, or tried to say. I smiled.

"Thankyou both" I said in return. Sesshomaru's eyes didnt leave our daughter. And neither did his smile.

"Good job tutts" JayJay complimented. I think. I smiled and nodded.

"She looks so real!" InuYasha said. Everyone but Sesshomaru looked at him with the same confused and worried expression.

"Y'know what i mean!" He said angrily. Pouting, holding Kagome close to him while she sobbed. I smiled and giggled softly.

"Nice job Sesshy" Master Kaeo said. Sesshomaru nodded his thanks.

"She's very beautiful" Katsa complimented, winking. I smiled and said thankyou for her compliment.

"I am very proud of you both" Maya said, giving my cheeck a light touch. I smiled at her.

"She is gorgeous" Miroku said, in his serious voice, whilst also holding his sobbing wife. I nodded my head to him as a thanks, he smiled at me.

"She's almost as cute as you were Rin!" Jaken said, surprising me with his compliment.

"Thankyou master Jaken" I said bowing my head to him slightly.

"Thankyou everyone for your kind words about our daughter" Sesshomaru suddenly said. Everyone bowed their heads to him. Even InuYasha. He must've had a manners boost today.

"Erm.. Uncle Sesshomaru" Lilly suddenly said, appearing at the side of us, supporting herself on sesshomaru's arm.

"Yes little one?" Sesshomaru asked, voice still emotionless but his face soft as he spoke to his neice.

"What you gonna call her?" Lilly asked him, smiling widely. Sesshomaru looked to me and nodded. I know exactly what i want to call our daughter.

"Kaede" I said softly, looking at little Kaede. InuYasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Sesshomaru looked to me and smiled softly. They knew why i was picking this name. Kaede was the first human i opened up to, apart from Kohaku. She was like my mother for so long. And if she cannot be here now, i would atleast carry on her name.

"Thats perfect. Our little daughter Kaede" Sesshomaru added, and i snuggled into his warmth, and fell asleep, with everyone cooing over how cute our new baby daughter, Kaede is. My life is now complete.

**4 years later - In the gardens -**

"Kae! Hold onto the bridge railing sweeite! I dont want you falling into the pond like last time!" I yelled over to my giggling daughter.

"Yes mommy!" She yelled back, giggling even more as a sakura blossom fell on her nose for a moment. I giggled. And i felt him chuckle softly.

"She will be fine" Sesshomaru, my gorgeous mate assured me. I looked to him and gave him an unconvinced look.

"Thats what you said last time" I reminded him. He just kissed me. Like he always did when i was right. We broke apart at our daughter crashing into our embrace with us.

"Mommy, daddy, play with me!" She said to us sweetly and playfully.

"Which game would you like to play?" Sesshomaru asked his daughter, whilst stroking her face with his giant finger. Suddenly, a finger from both hands came to touch mine and her fathers moon marking on our foreheads and she yelled:

"TAG" and ran away giggling her little head off. I looked at Sesshomaru and laughed. He smiled and stood, helping me up.

"I shall get you, Kae!" He said playfully as he snook up on her and scooped her up in his arms, nuzzling her belly, tickling her as he often did when they were playing. Ismiled at the scene, and jumped into the game.

"Oh no! Kae, he has revieled his true form! He is a tickle monster, RUN!" I said whilst snatching Kaede in my arms and running from the so called tickle monster. We both laughed when he came up behind us and picked me up, Kae in my arms too, and tickled us both with his free hand.

This was our life most of the time. Just me, my mate and our little daughter. Our world.

Its perfect. And will be, forever and always, because everyone has an afterstory, and they always continue. Forever.


End file.
